


Mad Reset

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Assault, Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, GALO WAS A VIRGIN OH NO, Guiera is another massage therapist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAD Spa AU, Meis is an aesthetician, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, blowjob, eventual date, illegal massage practices, in ch 2, supportive friends, track star Galo, weird ways to start a relationship, whipping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Galo is an All-Star Pole Vaulter, but even All-Stars injure themselves sometimes.  A new spa recently came into town and his trainer, Aina suggested he try going there for their hot tubs and massages.  He'll give it a try. Maybe it'll become a habit?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. At least he tips well

Galo plants the pole into the ground, letting his left leg lift off the ground first, but it took just a smidge too long for the other leg to move. A sharp pain flared through his inner thigh and he let out a cry, falling onto the bar and mat. He heard a gasp from his coach and probably Aina the trainer. He can’t hear anyone around him, all he can focus on was the sharp pain in his leg. He’s bent in half, grabbing his leg. He felt tears coming out of his eyes but he didn’t care. At that moment all that mattered was what felt a torn muscle. His coach and the trainer made it over, carrying him off the field back to the locker room.

“Where is the pain?” the trainer asked, letting Galo point, not even asking for words yet. He showed from the top of the inside of his knee to the inner part of his groin. Aina made a pained face, to show that she understood how badly that must hurt.

“I don’t think you tore anything, I am going to have you go see a doctor to get checked though.” Galo winced. He hates doctors. "You just need to have them check to see if you tore it or pulled it. Get their suggestion and follow it." 

He made the appointment and the following morning Galo waddled out of bed to the doctor's office. As Aina said, it wasn't torn- just pulled. The doctor suggested stretching, hot water soaks, and a few massages if Galo could afford them. That's an idea he could get behind, a massage. He waddled back to the track later that day to see Aina to help with the stretches and maybe get a suggestion on where to go for the massage. 

"So what did the doctor say my little injured duckling?" Aina asked he wobbled in the door. 

"He said it's just pulled and to stretch, lots of baths, and if I can get a massage. I was gonna ask if you know of a good place I can go to?" He had his eyes big and a big grin on his face as he asked. She can never turn him down like this.

"They just opened a new one downtown- it's called mad reset or something like that? They have hot tubs and facials and massages- try there, maybe you'll find someone you click with you you can keep permanently?" Galo 

let out a grin and sat down to let her help him with his stretches. He called and made the massage appointment later that day.

He walked into the spa, expecting greens and purples but it was magenta and cyan, he expected nature scenes and bird sounds but it was triangles and just white noise. Nothing like he was expecting. The person behind the counter had big fluffy red hair and a slight southern drawl.

“Welcome to Mad Reset- I’m Guiera, do you have an appointment?” Guiera asked. 

“I do, but I’m early cause I was told you have hot tubs I could use for an upcharge?” Guiera looked pleased with the fact that someone was obviously giving the correct information to people. 

“We do. What’s the name of the appointment?” Guiera started typing before Galo even spoke. 

“Thymos T-H-Y-M-O-S it’s deep tissue, longest time available, it’s recovery for an injury,” Galo mentioned. Guiera looked up at that.

“Just so you’re aware, deep tissue is not necessarily the best idea for recovery for an injury. It can actually cause more depending on the severity. Luckily you’re in good hands and he will adjust based on what he thinks is necessary for your specific needs, Mr. Thymos. Next time, just mention it’s an injury” He let out an obvious customer service smile and got back to typing. ”Have you seen a doctor about this injury?”

“Yes I have it’s a pulled thigh muscle” Guiera sucked some air through his teeth at that, he must know how it feels. Guiera finished typing and stands up and starts to walk from behind the desk. When standing he was nearly Galo’s height he was amused to figure out, he looked much smaller behind the desk. 

“If you’ll follow me” He gestured to a door, clicking a button on the wall that let a little bell sound behind the desk then used a key card to open the door. He lead the way down the hallway to a room with frosted glass doors, he opened them to show Galo the hot tubs. “These are the hot tubs, if you chose to use them you can come back up to the front and pay the fee for them fist and use them up to 30 minutes before your massage” Galo nodded. Guiera showed him to the locker room as well, showing him how the lockers work and where everything is.

“Did you want access to the hot tubs?” Guiera asked, glancing back at Galo as he was preparing to leave the locker room.

“Yep, I’ll follow you back up to the front!” Galo took his wallet out of his pocket and paid for the access. Guiera handed him a keycard. 

“Remember to give that back on your way out.” Galo gave a thumbs up, went back to the locker room, changed into his swimsuit, set an alarm on his phone so he’d know when to get out of the hot tub and set himself to relax. He moved his leg around a bit to try and stretch it a bit. Once his alarm went off his got out, went into the locker room, rinsed off his body in cool water, and toweled off, hung his swimsuit to drip dry, put on the robe they provided, and sat down to wait for his therapist. After a while, a short, pretty, light green-haired man came in to show him to the room where he would get his massage. 

“My name is Lio, I am going to be your Massage Therapist today. Guiera informed me that you have a sports-related injury?” Lio looked up through his eyelashes at Galo. 

“I’m Galo, but uh, yeah I wasn’t hoping for a Swedish massage though- I was hoping for deep tissue or something like that everywhere else” Galo rubbed the shaved part of the back of his head letting out an awkward chuckle. Lio just raised his head, looked him straight in the eyes and said nothing for a moment.

“I said nothing about Swedish massage.” Lio’s eyebrow raised slightly as he turned on his heel and motioned for Galo to follow. A tiny smirk graced his lips now that Galo couldn’t see. He loved messing with people like that. Lio lead him to the room.

Take off the robe, hang it up here,” He gestured to the triangular hook on the wall, “Then lay under the sheet on the table on your stomach. I’ll be back in about 3 minutes.” Lio left the room to head to the dispensary.

“Why did Lio get the cute oneeeee” Guiera whined as Meis smacked him upside the head.

“Don’t be a prick” Meis hissed through his teeth, cleaning the counter space. “I can still whip your ass six ways to Sunday when we get home” Guiera’s cheeks turned nearly as red as his hair and he slunk back up to the front of the spa. Lio barked out a laugh, patting Meis on the back, pulling out his oil, sticking his hands under warm water for a few moments to heat them up, then heading back to the room.

Lio knocked on the door twice in succession, listened for a moment, heard, a soft come in and opened the door. The very first thing he noticed was the position Galo was in. Legs spread, ass slightly off the table- Lio could feel his cheeks heat up. 

“You can relax, lay normally.” He tried his best to not let his voice wobble as he started at the rather large ass in the air right in front of him. Galo wiggled himself down, hips laying on the table now. Lio felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His mouth went dry. Lio placed his hands on his 

face for a moment to catch his breath as he moved closer. He moved to stand in front of Galo’s face. 

‘Start with the shoulders’ his brain was on autopilot. He pumped a little oil onto his hand, spreading it between the two, gently laying his hands down onto Galo’s shoulders to ease him into being touched. 

“Are you comfortable?” Lio asked, hoping his voice still wasn’t wobbling. This will be quite the story to tell Meis later. Galo let out a sigh as Lio pressed his body down to induce pressure into the muscles. They were very tight. 

“Have you been for a massage before?”

“No” Galo let out in a high-pitched whine as Lio continues into his shoulder muscles. No wonder he asked for 2 hours. Lio worked down his back, Galo’s noises getting lewder and more like moans the longer they went on. Lio moved onto his legs. 

“Which leg did you hurt, and it’s your inner thigh, right?” 

“My right thigh, yeah knee to groin” Lio grimaced at that. It’s gonna be some up-close-and-personal work. Lio started working on his right glute, watching how Galo’s ass jiggled with each motion. At least he could keep himself amused while he was doing this. He just needs to remember not to laugh, or get hard enough Galo notices. He starts helping with stretches, pulling Galo’s leg out to the side. 

“Ok, I need you to flip over so I can get at the area that’s really bothering you” Lio moved the sheet so Galo could flip over without really exposing himself. He moved the sheet so Galo’s leg was out again and started working at Galo’s inner thigh. Once Lio started at it Galo let out a loud moan. Lio looked up, Galo’s face was red and scrunched, eyes closed. Lio assessed his body language when he saw it- Galo was hard, leaking against the sheet. He was just as big in front as he was in the back too. Lio bit his lip. He brought his face back down to the area he was supposed to be working on. He continued working on the area, listening to Galo’s lewd moans each time the pressure got deep. Lio looked up at the clock. There was about half an hour left before their time was up. With one particular motion, hands ending up by his hip, Galo let out a high pitch whine nearly sounded like he was asking for something, and Lio thought to himself. ‘If it’s a one-time thing and I make him promise to never tell a living soul what harm would it do?’ Lio moved so his face was next to Galo’s ear and his hands still on his body. 

“If you never speak of this to another person or bring this up to me, I can help you out with that too” He whispered into Galo’s ear Galo moaned at it and a muttered ‘please’. Lio moved back down, knelt on the table between Galo’s legs and moved the sheet off his dick. It looked perfect, thick and long, curving up toward his abs. Lio bent over and licked a stripe up his dick, tasting the 

precum that had slid down his cock just from getting the massage. Galo moaned and his head went back against the table again. He let his hand touch the top of Lio’s hair, surprised at how soft his hair is. Lio let his lips wrap around the head of Galo’s dick, sucking at it. He let his head bob along the length of it, Galo let out another moan. Lio can hear how lewd the sound of his own sucking bouncing off the walls. He’s lucky they decided to soundproof this place. He can tell Galo won’t last long with the tiny thrusts of his hips and the high pitched moans. 

“I- I’m gonna-” Galo choked out, a hand going to his mouth to block the sound. Lio just sucked harder. No way in hell was he letting cum get on the sheets. With a solid thrust and a groan Galo came down Lio’s throat. Lio used his hand to milk it out of him, swallowing it. After a moment he pulled off, wiping his face on the sheet and hopping off the table. He moved the sheet to cover Galo again and looked him in the face.

“Don’t ever expect this again. And don’t ever speak of this to anyone else. You can put your robe back on and I’ll be back with water and to walk you back to the locker room.” Lio stepped out of the room to a rush of cool air on his face and took a deep breath. He really hopes no one else is in the back. He walks into the dispensary to wash his hands to see Guiera sitting on the counter.

“Wow, he must have given the boss a run for his money, you’re red and sweaty!”

“I will fire you if another word comes out of your mouth” Guiera’s eye go wide, his mouth opens and shuts and he hops off the counter and scurried up to the front. Lio washed his hands, had some water himself, and pulled one of their custom reusable bottles out to bring to Galo. He took a deep breath and walked to the room. He stood outside the door waiting for Galo to open it. He heard a weird sound from inside and wasn’t sure what it was so he knocked.

“I’ll just be a second!” There’s a tiny sniffle accompanying it- is he crying?

“Can I come in, please?” Lio asks, keeping his voice as soft as he can

“I guess” Lio opens the door and quickly closes it behind him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lio moves closer but doesn’t touch Galo this time.

“Are- are you going to get fired now because of me?” Galo lets out a tiny sob. Lio’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times. Lio moves a bit closer again

“Can I touch the top of your head?” Galo nods Lio laced his fingers trough Galo’s hair. “I own this place. The only reason this place would be shut down because of this would be if you went and reported us. With how much 

guilt you seem to be feeling right now, I don’t think that’s on the plate.“ He rubbed at Galo’s scalp just a little. 

“Just know in the future this isn’t going to happen, even if it turns you on. I felt bad cause I could tell it was a lot of pain and I wanted to make sure this ended on a good note for you.”

“I’ve never had someone do that for me before,” Galo admitted, playing with the hem of the robe. Lio stopped his motions- Was Galo telling him he’s a virgin? Absolutely no way. A beefcake like this with a cock like that, no way.

“Oh, like no one has ever sucked you off after a massage? Yeah it’s technically illegal so it’s not surprising” Lio commented, handing the water bottle to Galo for him to start sipping out of. 

“No I mean someone sucking me off at all, people think I’m too dumb, they treat me like I’m a kid” Galo takes a gulp of the water, taking a deep breath and wipes his face off with the sheet from the table. Lio is shocked that no one wanted a piece of this beefcake.

“They don’t know what they’re saying. Are you ready to go back to the locker room?” He backed up, untangling his hand from Galo’s fluffy hair

“Yeah let’s go.” Galo stood up and Lio remembered that Galo is  _ so _ much taller than him. Lio lead him out the door, back down the hallway to the locker room. 

“When you’re all set I’ll be up at the register to cash you out and collect the keycard for the hot tubs” Lio mentioned as he brought Galo to the door. “Make sure to drink plenty of water. I’m sure as an athlete you know that” Lio made his way to the front as Galo changed back into his clothes.

“Your total comes to 155.99 Mr. Thymos. Is that cash or card?” Galo pulls out a stack of bills in an envelope he took out of the locker room and hands it to Lio. 

“That’s all set. Your tip is in there too. Can I make an appointment for this time next week?” Galo asked, a grin returning to his face Lio felt like his heart was struck by an arrow. 

“Sure I’ll put you in for next week at this time. Have a great day, I hope that heals up nicely.” Galo walked out, waving and grinning. Lio let himself slump against the chair, opening up the envelope, seeing the paper with Galo’s number and a “call me!” on it- promptly throwing that out, then counting the bills. Galo nearly doubled his total with the tip, Lio could deal with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say nearly everything I need to in the notes but this chapter has some intense themes and the only info you need from it for the next chapter is Meis finally forces Lio to keep Galo's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the potential for triggering content and I wouldn't blame you for skipping it! Good on you for tailoring your online experience!  
> Content warnings: Attempted sexual assault (no details), ripped clothing, bruises, dissociation (no details, just spacing out and going with whatever is going on around them), violence mention (specifically baseball bat), no crying just shaking- going nonverbal
> 
> Good things that follow: Never questioning a victim, supportive friends, asking permission before touching, immediate responsiveness, nonverbal communication and not asking someone who's nonverbal to speak, offering help and solutions, physical comfort when needed.

“I have another guest right after you so I can’t cash you out, Meis will be, so just hand him the envelope and he’ll be able to put the cash in the drawer for me” Lio spoke as he walked Galo back to the locker room “You’re not new here, you know where everything is so I’m not super worried about anything going missing with you- it’s been what, 2 months now nearly?” Galo grinned at him. 

“Seven Sessions. I hope whoever this guest is behaves just as good to you as I am.” Lio squinted at Galo. 

“Go get dressed. “ Lio walked into the Locker room, looking for his next guest. “Mr. Foresight” A very tall man stood up and walked over to Lio as Galo walked in to get dressed. He took his time, showering, washing his hair, looking at himself in the mirror when he heard a scream- a door slamming, and running.

“Guiera!” Galo runs out of the locker room at the sound of Lio’s scream. He stopped in the hallway, Lio looked crazed, his shirt ripped, shaking. Galo doesn’t touch him but bends his knees slightly to get on his level. 

“Lio?” He used his softest voice, trying not to scare him more than he already was. At this point, Gueira came barrelling down the hall with a baseball bat, eyes practically on fire. “He’s still in the room.” Galo still had his softest voice on. 

“Lio, can I touch your shoulder to bring you out of the hallway?” Galo asked, reaching out but not making contact until Lio nods. He turns them both to the dispensary and moves them in there and closes the door. Meis was in there, his eyes wide. He noticed Galo’s hand on Lio’s shoulder, he noticed Lio’s ripped shirt and he must have heard Lio’s screaming. He nods. He grabs the water bottle out of Galo’s hand and pulls Lio’s water bottle out of the cabinet. He filled them both up with cold water, not a word exchanged. There were no words needed. 

After a while, and several animated sound effects from Guiera, Galo followed Meis up to the front of the spa, leaving Lio in the dispensary, door closed by himself. Galo passed his regular envelope to Meis.

“Do you think I should stick around and offer to walk him home? That kind of guy isn’t usually the type to quit.” Galo practically growled the last part- only now unshackling his own emotions over the last half-hour or so. Meis let a genuine smile slide through.

“Calm down there superman. There’s no way Gueira and I would let him walk home tonight like that, he’s safe. Also, I don’t think Foreskin out there will be walking anytime soon either.” He let out a dark chuckle. Galo let out a breath he never realized he was holding. He pulled out his wallet, pulling out a couple of twenties and handing them to Meis. 

“These are for you two. Also,” He pulled a pen and paper from Meis’ side of the desk to an incredulous chuckle “Give this to Lio and tell him to call me if he ever needs me. I’m around most of the time and willing to be a meat shield if that’s what he needs” Meis let another smile slip again.

“I’ll let him know superboy. We’re closing up for the night, go home. And tell Guiera I’m locking the front door on your way out.” Galo nodded and head out.

Meis head back to the dispensary where it looked like Lio had come back to his senses a bit, he was cleaning up. 

“I locked up the back and Superman left you his number. You should call him” Meis said as Lio stopped his motions.

“I can’t date a client.” was all Lio replied with, motions continuing.

“You know that’s bullshit. If providers never date their clients our dating pool would be minuscule.” Meis quipped back. “He offered to stay and walk you home.” Lio moved the laundry, wiping down the counter again.

“I don’t need anyone to walk me home.”

“Bullshit. We are driving you home and walking you inside that’s not a debate.” Meis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall as Gueira walked into the room and gave his input into the conversation. 

“There is no way in hell we would let something happen to you when we could prevent it. You’re our family.” Meis added.

“Fine,” Lio moved out of the dispensary to change the sheets in his room and stopped at the door. He took a deep breath, walked in, stripped the table and threw the sheets into the washer. He looked at Gueira

“Is there blood on your shirt?” Gueira let out a loud laugh

“You know me better than that Lio, I don’t get blood on myself anymore!” He chuckled and walked out to the front to make sure the front door was locked.

On the way to Lio’s, Meis picked up take out for them. They all went up to Lio’s apartment and he refused to tell them how glad he was for the company. They all cuddled into Lio’s bed, and Lio dreamt of Galo that night, sweet innocent dreams of his superboy. And right before they fell asleep, Meis snuck that slip of paper into Lio's bedside table.


	3. Dating is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Guiera force Lio to set up the date, and the date happens.  
> Will more Chaos ensue?

Every day for the next week Mais asked him, at some point throughout the day, if he had called Galo yet. Once Thursday had come, the day before Galo normally came in, Gueira took Lio’s phone from the dispensary, brought it to the front, took Galo’s phone number from the computer, and dialed, handing the phone to Lio and shoving him into a room.

“Yellow?” came the peppy voice from the other side of the line. Lio’s heart picked up and he took a deep breath.

“Galo?” He knew his voice would be barely audible from the other side.

“Lio! I didn’t think I’d hear from you! What’s happenin’?” Lio paused for a moment, he’s been throwing Galo’s number away so long that even handing it to his best friends he didn’t think Lio would call. Is Lio that cold?

“I figured I should give it a shot, you seem nice enough. How about dinner tomorrow?” A tiny little gasp could be heard through the phone. 

“I’d love to! I’ll pick you up from work! Did you have somewhere in mind or should I choose?” His words were coming out a mile a minute and Lio let out a little smile. 

“You choose, just text me and let me know if it’s got a dress code in the morning so I know what to pack for a change.” 

“Will do! I’ll be there at Seven PM sharp!” Galo spoke, Lio could practically see a salute and let out a chuckle but paused.

“Wait, you’re not coming in tomorrow?” Lio stopped moving, nearly stopped breathing too.

“I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me to, considering we’re going on a date after?” Galo spoke, another question obvious in his voice.

“It’s alright, just save the tip for the date and cover the date instead.” Galo chuckled nervously- his other question unanswered and Lio could practically see his soft smile through the phone.

“Sure thing. See you tomorrow at 5 then.” Lio nodded and hung up, walking back out of the room, letting his best glare cross his face as he opened the door.

“This place had better be sparkling when I come in on Saturday morning. You two are closing up tomorrow night.” Gueira let a shark grin cross his face as he fist-pumped into the air. 

“Meis I did it! You owe me!” Lio heard a faint ‘shit’ from the front. So they bet on who would make him call Galo first. Lio stomped off into the dispensary to let the two settle their rewards. Lio knew there was a question left unasked by Galo- his voice showed it, he can explain it in person. Lio took his phone out to look at the schedule and to block off Galo’s spot. No one else was scheduled for Meis and Guiera at that time yet. He walked up to the front desk where the two were cuddled behind the desk.

“You can do whatever you want after I leave tomorrow so long as it’s legal and this place is sparkling. If there is so much of a trace of what you did left when I come in Saturday morning you’ll be sorry.” Lio patted Meis’ hand on the counter and went to pack his stuff up in the back.

The next day seemed to creep up on him very quickly. He got a quick text that morning.

Galo  : "Hey Lio its Galo! xD"

Lio : "I saved you in my phone I knew that. What's up? :)" he added the smiley face to not seem to curt to the kindhearted man.

Galo : "So I chose a restarant it's pretty casual so don't worry much about a dress code" 

Galo : "Restaurant lol"

Lio : "OK I'll see you later then"

Galo : "Is there anything else you want me to bring?" 

Lio took pause at that. What did he mean? Was he trying to hint about bringing condoms? Flowers? Lube? Oils for his massage? Lio genuinely had no clue what he meant. 

Lio : "anything you think we could use. ;)" He hopes by saying it as vaguely as possible Galo will bring everything he is thinking of.

Galo ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He'll have to figure this all out himself. 

The next day Lio threw clothes, deodorant, and a few other basics into his bag before he left for work that morning, checking himself in the mirror. He sighed at the uniform he chose before walking out the door to open the spa for the day. He booted up the computer and saw that Meis had a couple of clients but other than that it would be quiet. Perfect. 

The time snuck up on Lio, most of the day spent being poked at by Gueira. By the time 4:30 had rolled around Lio was excited. He had put some essential oils in his diffuser, put his oil in the warmer, and sat up by the front waiting for Galo to show up, and he did- 4:45 on the dot, as usual. Galo let out a huge grin when he saw Lio. Lio couldn’t help smiling back. The whole room always lights up when Galo smiles.

“Let’s head back.” Lio hit the buzzer, Gueira came out a side door with his shark grin on, and Galo followed Lio down the hallway “Do you have a bag you want to lock up or would you prefer to just change in the room this time?” 

“I can change in the room, less laundry for you that way, right?” Lio smiled at the consideration in the answer. He swung the door open to let Galo in. The smell permeated the room, heady and floral. He walked in for a moment, closing the door to help Galo hang up his backpack.

“You know the drill by now- on your stomach under the top sheet.” Lio left the room again, he went to the dispensary to grab his oil from the warmer, checking the temperature on his wrist. He went back to the room and knocked on the door. 

“I’m good” he barely heard from behind the door. Galo barely even bothered covering himself with the sheet. It was between his legs, covering his crotch and ass. Lio took a breath to still himself for a moment not to go absolutely horny on this man. He moved next to Galo’s ear, pressing the pedal to raise the table. 

“Do you present yourself to every man you go on a date with like this?” He whispered, watching a shiver trickle down Galo’s back. Galo let out a little whine

“I’m just trying to make it easier for you” Lio could practically see the pout on his face. 

“Also, just what was it you were holding back from asking me on the phone I could tell you were holding something back- I just couldn’t tell what” Lio started applying oil to Galo’s back, starting the massage. He hasn’t been as bad since the first one- no more whining, not as hard. Lio wasn’t sure if the essential oils would change that. Galo let out a grunt as Lio went over a knot and then sighed.

“I think I figured it out on my own, don’t worry” Galo sighed out. If it came to it, He did go out and buy condoms, in a variety of sizes because he had no clue what size to get for Lio but was too embarrassed to ask. Well, now Lio is interested. He finished the massage relatively normally, letting himself watch Galo’s butt jiggle again this time. He enjoyed the view. 

“Ok flip over” Lio let Galo turn himself over now, a small gin gracing his face as he saw that Galo was hard. It wasn’t that much of a surprise to Lio now, what with how his first massage went. Lio let a little smirk cross his face. He looked up to make eye contact with Galo.

"Don't expect any help with that  _ right now _ " Lio let out a tiny chuckle as he continued working Galo's muscles. Galo whined a little as Lio moved to his thighs. Lio finished the massage as usual, much to Galo's chagrin. 

Galo changed in the room as Lio changed in the Dispensary. He adjusted his leather jacket and jeans, his button-up ruffled near his chest. He met Galo at the door to the room. They walked to the front of the spa together where Lio threw the keys at Meis. He caught them mid-air and took the envelope out of Galo's hand.

"Have a good date boss and superboy" Meis said, a small grin forming on his face "Guiera said if you hurt him that baseball bats making an encore appearance just for you" Lio glared at Meis, grabbing Galo's hand and pulling him out the door. 

They got into Galo's car and started to the small restaurant Galo chose for them. When they walked in the owner greeted Galo by name, and ushered them to a reserved table in the corner. He gave them drink menus and left them to look at them

"Order whatever you want" Galo spoke, a small smile illuminated his face.

"I will" Lio spoke, looking at the menu, finding a drink that suited his tastes and putting it down next to his place setting. 

"So is your family in the city?" Lio asked, watching Galo's hand clench around the menu. Lio realizes as the last syllable leaves his mouth that he struck a nerve. 

“My only family now is my coach. My parents and sister died in a freak fire when I was a child- I was tossed around foster care through most of middle school and high school. He ended up adopting me just to give a little stability once I turned eighteen. He got me into this university and helped me with my financial aid. I really owe everything to Ignis.” Galo was staring at and picking at his hands. Lio watched on in silence. That moment was over when the waiter showed up and in a moment, with no adjustment period, Galo’s face went from drawn and sad to brighter than sunshine itself. 

“What can I get you today Galo?” The waiter asked. “The usual?” It was like he hadn’t even realized Lio was there. Galo let out a soft chuckle and looked at Lio

“What did you want to order?” The waiter looked shocked that Galo was speaking to someone- did he only ever come here alone? Lio ordered the drink he saw on the menu and let Galo order food for both of them.

Watching Galo interact with the workers at the restaurant was bizarre. It was like seeing a completely different person than who he had gotten to know. The Galo he’d gotten to know was gentle, thoughtful, quiet, intuitive. This Galo however, was loud, funny, known by everyone, well-liked, treated like family. Lio’s heart swelled with each laugh when Galo threw his head back at a joke that wasn’t quite that funny. Before they realized it the owner was cleaning up around them. Lio checked the time on his phone and realized it was nearly eleven. 

“It looks like they’re cleaning up to close, we should head out.” Lio motioned around. Galo looked around and let out a soft chuckle, His leg traced Lio’s under the table. 

“Would you like to come back to mine to have a drink?” Galo asked, looking up through his long eyelashes- Lio wouldn’t admit his heart skipped several beats in that moment.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt. But I’ll have you know now if you let me, Galo Thymos, I will absolutely wreck you.” Lio spoke barely above a whisper but just loud enough that he knew Galo could hear. He knew because Galo turned bright red and stood right up.

“Have a good night sir!” Galo left a handful of bills on the table, gabbing Lio by the hand and pulling him out the door.


	4. A different type of massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio finally gets a piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, it's over *wipes a tear*

Galo drove barely above the speed limit on the way back to his place, which, Lio thought, was luckily not far away. They pulled up to a tall building, Galo parking at an assigned spot, getting out and opening the door for Lio- always a gentleman. They walked in and headed into the elevator-it was smaller than Lio would have guessed for a building this size. Their arms brushed and Lio felt hot from his fingertips to his shoulder. Forcing himself to breathe; he looked up to see they were getting off on the penthouse that was also the 69th floor. He let out a chuckle. Galo blushed and let out a chuckle too.

“Nice” Lio muttered, breaking the silence.

“I got many good laughs about it,” Galo said, his voice shaking with an effort not to laugh harder. The elevator dinged and they walked out onto the floor to Galo’s apartment. He unlocked the door and let Lio walk in first, flicking on the lights and swallowing loudly as he closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Did you actually want a drink? I think I have something in the fridge-” Galo was interrupted by Lio caging him in between his arms. Lio may be shorter in height, but in terms of pure sexual energy, Galo felt as though he could never measure up. 

“I came back here for you, not for a drink. I thought I made that perfectly clear in the restaurant.” Lio placed one hand under Galo’s jaw and dragged him down to match their heights. “I want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Galo breathed. Lio smiled and let their lips connect. Galo’s arms wrapped around his waist. He hadn’t really noticed how much smaller Lio was compared to him. One of his hands slipped into Galo’s hair, gliding over the shaved side and twisting into the long top. He let his tongue trace the line of Galo’s lower lip. Galo let out a gasp at the new feeling, letting Lio tilt his head a minuscule amount and lick into his mouth.

Galo was already addicted to the feeling of Lio’s lips on his. Lio’s other hand gripped into Galo’s shirt. Galo reveled in the feeling of Lio’s tongue against his own, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. 

“Bed,” Lio muttered into Galo’s mouth, untangling his hand from Galo’s hair.

“Upstairs, left door.” Galo separated from him finally, letting his hands fall as Lio turned and tugged at Galo’s shirt to pull him upstairs. 

As soon as they stepped into his room, Lio pulled the shirt over his head. There was no use keeping a beautiful body like his covered. They both dropped their bags next to the bed.

“Lay down on your back,” Lio commanded. “I have so much I want to do to you, beefcake.” Lio pushed him toward the bed. Galo let out a booming laugh at the name and laid down on his back. Lio licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes away. He got to really enjoy the view now - he knew and acknowledged Galo was hot, but tried not to think about it much at work to keep a sheer veil of “professionalism”. Lio toed off his shoes and knelt down on the edge of the bed, crawling up over Galo. He reconnected their lips, letting one of his hands graze over Galo’s shoulders - enjoying what he couldn’t before. He let his fingers trace over Galo’s nipples, feeling a loud whine against his mouth.

Lio felt his eyebrows raise at the sound. He broke away, kissing down Galo’s neck, listening for Galo’s noises. He panted as Lio licked over his Adam’s apple, groaned as his teeth traced over the junction between his throat and collar bone. Lio moved a little lower and felt Galo’s breath pick up again. He let himself suck at the muscle just above his nipple . He comes up from it and moves down to Galo’s nipple.

"A-ah, Lio, ah, haaaahhhmnmnn..." Galo whined.

"Yes? What was that?" Lio jerked his head up and looked at him, mouth wide, grin forming and absolutely  _ delighted. _

He moved down from Galo’s chest, licking at his abs, paying attention to each individual muscle as it flexed. He nipped and nibbled at the dips between them. He let his tongue trace the line of Galo’s hips, making a V-line ending at the base of his dick.

__ Lio moved to pull off Galo’s pants. Galo helped, lifting his hips. Galo was hard, which didn’t surprise Lio but did make him feel good. This was all his doing, he made Galo hard just from his mouth. Lio took a moment to tug off his own pants.

Lio moved his mouth back to Galo’s chest, sucking and twisting at the other nipple; Galo’s head flailed back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his lips parting on a groan like he was in pain. Lio came up for air, a huge smile on his face.

"You... you really like that, huh?" 

"Mmm..." Galo wasn’t even making words now, just moaning.

“Do you have lube?” Lio asked, his hand wandering further down Galo’s body. Galo swallowed audibly.

“In my bag next to the bed- I didn’t know what you liked or anything, so I went kind of overboard,” he said, laughing sheepishly. Lio looked in the bag to see four bottles of lube, two of which were flavored, and a big variety pack of various sizes of condoms. Lio chuckled, pulling out a basic bottle of lube and a condom. He swung back up and gently patted the side of Galo’s face.

Lio’s other hand wrapped around Galo’s cock, listening to the sweet moan that he let out as natural as breathing. Lio let his hand unclasp, watching Galo’s face scrunch up like he was hurting. He placed a little kiss onto his hip. He opened the lube and poured a little out onto his fingers, rubbing it around. He let his fingers slip down between Galo’s legs. He let his lips mouth at the base of Galo’s dick as he let his finger start tracing his hole. He looked up through his lashes up at Galo’s face. His face is scrunched with the tip of his tongue sticking out. 

He let his finger push in. Galo let out a breath. Lio moved his finger around a little, back and forth listening to Galo’s fast breaths. He placed another kiss to Galo’s hip. He pulled his finger out slowly, feeling along Galo’s velvety walls. Galo whined at the feeling. Lio felt a small bump and Galo jumped when Lio pushed against it, letting out a yelp. His eyes were wide open now.

“Hng- L- Lio What was that?” His blush seemed to go darker if that seemed possible.

“You like that baby? That feel good?” Lio moved his finger just a little quicker, focusing on that area now, watching Galo’s eyes roll back and his chest stuttering. 

"A-ah.... _ Liooooooooo, _ I feel so hot..." Galo’s head hit the pillow. "Lio help me"

"Galo you're so fucking cute" Lio is watching Galo in amazement, he looks gorgeous like this, pink from his cock to his ears, tongue hanging out of his 

mouth. He was so damn loud too, it was turning on Lio more than he cared to mention.

"Lioooooooooo" Galo turned his head to the side and stuck his face into the pillow beside him. He was trying to muffle himself and Lio couldn’t have that, now could he? Lio got up on his knees, tangled his hand into Galo’s hair, gave a sharp tug and pulled his face out of the pillow.

“Let me hear you baby” Galo whines at the hair tug but stops trying to hide.

“Look me in the eyes I wanna see you- I want to watch you come undone” Lio continued massaging his prostate and Galo continued moaning.

“Oh come on baby, talk to me tell me what you want me to do to you” Lio finally wraps his other hand around Galo’s cock. Galo’s hands find purchase in Lio’s hair and the only thing he can think to babble out is a garbled phrase you don’t speak on the first date.

“I love you” His back arched, he’s twitching, moaning and whiting out as he cums. Lio milks him through the orgasm, brows raised, watching him the whole time. Lio pulls his hand out and wipes his hand on the sheets. Once Galo’s eyes open again Lio put his fingers covered in cum to his lips and licked them clean. Galo’s eyes pop back open wide and his mouth falls open. Once all the cum was cleaned off his fingers he let the fingers spread onto Galo’s chest- tracing circles.

“I was hoping to cum too” Lio purposely avoided his eyes for a moment, letting his fingers trace more circles on Galo’s chest. He let his fingers trace over Galo’s nipple, listening to the high whine he let out at the contact. Lio saw his dick twitch at it. That was fast. Lio let out a dark chuckle and moved up Galo’s body. He moved to get his knees on either side of Galo’s chest.

“Do you think you could help me with that?” Lio let his dick swipe against Galo’s face, barely catching on his mouth. Lio really wants to paint his face with cum- wants those lashes coated in it. Galo let his tongue loll out of his mouth, catching the tip of Lio’s cock. Lio let out a sharp breath and let his hips roll forward. Galo’s hands went to Lio’s hips. The tip of his cock went past Galo’s lips and he sighed. Galo’s lips felt just as soft against that part of him as they did against his own lips. 

“Are you gonna suck me off?” Lio pushed his hips forward marginally, getting even an inch further into the heat of Galo’s mouth. It made his heart stutter, soft moans flowing out of his mouth like water. Galo made some kind of noise, it sounded like an agreement before tightening his lips around Lio’s cock. He suckled in little bursts, obviously inexperienced. 

“Yeah that’s it and use your tongue- make sure to get it nice and wet” Lio let his hand graze down the side of Galo’s face. Galo’s tongue swiped across the tip of Lio’s dick. 

“Ah, good boy- doing a great job” Galo moaned when Lio said that, wiggling against the bed slightly. Galo must like being praised. Lio filed that into his mind for later. Lio very slightly thrust his hips into Galo’s mouth, careful to not push them in far enough to make him gag. Lio wanted to keep this a good experience for him. Galo whined around Lio’s cock as Lio reached back to rub at his chest again. His chest is  _ so _ sensitive and Lio  _ adores _ it. He must already be so sensitive from cumming once already. Lio keeps his tiny thrusts up as Galo keeps sucking and licking at his dick. Lio kept kneading at his chest. Lio could feel himself getting close. Galo’s whines are getting closer and closer together. Lio took one hand off Galo’s chest and moved it to his own dick. He stroked it quickly, letting his cum mostly catch in Galo’s mouth but also hit his face, some even landing on Galo’s lashes. Galo swallowed what he could, wiping off what he couldn’t. Lio moved down just a little, kneading more and pinching at Galo’s nipples. Galo let out a loud moan now. Lio took one of his nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it.

“Li- Ah, Lio I’m so close please” Lio felt pleased with himself. He thinks if he does this right he can make Galo cum untouched from just having his chest fondled. Lio watched him fall apart, babbling like he couldn’t remember what words were. His hips kept thrusting into the air, whines getting louder and more desperate until his fingers tightened on Lio’s hips and a loud groan came out of his mouth. Lio felt cum hit his ass and he let off Galo’s chest. He moved up, placing a small kiss on Galo’s lips and plopping down onto the bed next to him. Lio spent a moment just watching Galo get his breath back.

“Holy shit” Galo spoke finally, his breath and personality returning. “Can we do that again soon?” Lio chuckled.

“That wasn’t even the half of it, I have so much more I want to do to you” Galo looked over, a big grin on his face. 

“Soon I hope?”

The next morning Lio walked into the spa, and it looked clean, just as he expected. However, There were 3 condoms in the sink of the dispensary, and 2 towels stained with cum in one of the rooms. Lio was going to kill Guiera and Meis. They know better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that "happy endings" are illegal. that's part of the fun of this. chillax. Heed the notes at the beginning of chapter 2.


End file.
